Misunderstood
by Nantees
Summary: All he wanted was to have friends. And they bullied him. Rated T for some language


All he wanted was a friend. Was it too much to ask?

It's been two months since he, Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer joined the Smashers.

Peach, Zelda, Nana, Samus and Jigglypuff cheered that they have another girl with them. Mario and Sonic high fived Mega Man now that he belongs with the Smashers now.

But what about him? Everyone looked at him and what do they call him? Creepy and scary.

A couple days later, while Mario and Bowser were battling in an arena stage, he thought it'd be fun if he did a surprise attack on Mario. He jumped and trapped Mario in his net, smiling.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bowser yelled at him. He stopped smiling and looked at Bowser. "Villager, you may be one of us...but you will always be a creepy stalker!" Mario told him, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"He's just a child!" Wii Fit Trainer told them as he got in front of them. "He just wants to have fun and be recognized that he's NOT creepy!" She scolded the both of them. "What can he do?" Bowser asked. "He's a child just like Young Link and Toon Link. At least THEY have more potential than that little boy!" Bowser said as Mario nodded in agreement.

Several more days later, more people soon realized what they were doing to the poor boy and stood up to him. They were Luigi, Mega Man, Sonic, Peach, Pit, Yoshi, Pikachu, Kirby, Meta Knight and Dr. Mario. The rest kept shunning him.

One day, Wolf decided to have fun with Wario and Dedede as they walked up to the young lad who was talking with Luigi. "Hey, kid!" Wario yelled, as he turned around and got beat up by the three of them, shocking Luigi what they were doing to him. "Leave him alone!" Luigi told them.

Later, Dr. Mario and Peach fixed up Villager, then he started crying. "I'm not scary! Why am I so scary to them?!" He asked, while crying.

Marth, Roy, and Ike overheard him crying and they felt bad for what happened. "Ah man...I feel bad for him now." Roy said, as the other swordsmen nodded in agreement.

Later, when all was quiet, Sonic hopped onto his laptop and was shocked to see what he saw. They made memes about the Villager, how he's creepy! "Oh my god." Sonic said, as he put his hand over his mouth in shock. He ran to Wii Fit Trainer's room and dragged Wii Fit Trainer (Who was in the middle of a Yoga session with Pit and Lucas) to his room. Wii Fit Trainer was absolutely shocked to see what she was seeing.

Wii Fit Trainer had enough and walked to whoever was responsible for this. Of course, she knew who did it. The same people who beat up the poor kid.

She kicked open the door and saw that Wolf, Dedede, and Wario were too busy laughing making their latest meme about Villager. "WHY DO YOU HATE HIM?" She screamed at them. "He's creepy, scary and a child. He's too easy." Wolf told her, as he fist bumped Dedede and Wario. Wii Fit Trainer's eye twitched and ran off to find Villager, hoping he didn't see the memes.

She was too late, he was crying on a bench with Pit and Yoshi comforting him. "Don't tell me he didn't..." She said, as Pit looked at her. "He did, Bowser showed it to him and he walked off laughing with Ganondorf." Pit said sadly. Kirby walked in, holding an ice cream cone and giving it to Villager. "Poyo!" he said, smiling.

Villager looked at the ice cream and ran off, accidentally dropping the ice cream off of Kirby's hands. They were all shocked. Kids never turn down ice cream, but Villager did! The memes must've hit him hard.

Later, while everyone was having dinner, Villager wasn't present. "Where's Villager?" Mega Man asked, some of them shrugged. "He probably committed suicide or something." Wolf chuckled to himself as Wario and Dedede chuckled as well, Wii Fit Trainer glared at him.

"May I have your attention, please?" said a voice from the intercom, it was obvious it was Master Hand.

"I am sad to say, that Villager committed suicide in his room this afternoon. He hung himself." Master Hand said sadly.

The news hit everyone hard. Luigi and Peach started to cry. "Good riddance. I never liked that damned kid anyways." Wolf said. Wii Fit Trainer glared at Wolf. "You made him commit suicide...YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME! THE MEMES MADE HIM KILL HIMSELF! YOU...OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" She screamed at him, she then ran off to Villager's room.

She reached the room and saw Villager on his bed. Luigi, Peach, and the others who tried to stand up for him got there and saw the dead kid right in front of their eyes.

The next day, they buried him next to the mansion. "I should've stopped them." Wii Fit Trainer said, trying to hold back her tears. Yoshi, Luigi, Pikachu, Kirby and Peach were crying hard next to Villager's grave.

They lost the friendliest kid in the mansion, and now he's gone. Pit looked up at the sky. "Palutena...please take good care of him." He said as he walked back in the mansion, fighting his tears.

Wii Fit Trainer knelt down in front of the grave and sighed, the five were still crying while the rest who cared about them walked back in the mansion. "I was like a mother to you...I should've stopped them when I had the chance." Sonic put his hand on her shoulder. "We all should've stopped them when we had the chance." He said sadly, as they both hugged each other.

Later, they walked back in the mansion, Wii Fit Trainer looking back and sighed. She walked back in, with tears in her eyes. She was like a son to him...and he died.

* * *

**This came to me last night. We all thought Villager was creepy, but what if we were hurting the poor kids feelings and we didn't know? I think we should all give him a chance and stop this bullying.**


End file.
